


The Best

by talonyth



Category: Karneval
Genre: Gen, i just love their friendship so much, not shippy yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be clumsy, and he doesn't really like what he's doing, but Yogi's still the best partner Tsukumo could have asked for. Written from Tsukumo's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

I want him to see that he is important to me. I want to show him but it is not easy for me. I know he always says it is okay, he keeps telling me it is fine as it is. 

He is really good at showing what he feels. 

I wish I could be like him.

He is always really bright, and he always cheers people up. It feels good to be around him. Sometimes I am really jealous that it is so easy for him, and so difficult for me.

Whenever I feel like that, I also remember he understands me. He knows how I feel even though I don’t say anything. I don’t understand how and why but he can always tell. 

"Are you thinking too much again, Tsukumo?"

I raise my head and look into his eyes. He looks somewhat troubled but he often does. He worries a lot. I wonder what I should answer. I want to tell him but somehow this is really difficult. It is hard to find the right words.

"Ah, I wonder, when is your next show, Tsukumo?"

"…In three days."

"Oh, is it that time already? I really wish I could’ve played with you."

"You are busy being Nyanperowna, so it can’t be helped."

I also wished for him to be on stage with me. We used to do that a lot when we were younger but ever since he embodies that mascot, there have barely been any stage play he has been in. I miss those times.

He laughs and leans forward.

"Sorry. I didn’t want to make you angry. Next time, I’ll ask to play with you."

He noticed I was snappish. In my own kind of way, as he always says. I still wonder how he can tell. Except for him and Hirato, no one else can.

"Hey, don’t be mad at me, I’m really sorry."

"No, I know. It’s okay. I’m not angry."

"I really miss doing those plays. They were always a lot of fun", he says after a short silence. I question whether he figured out.

"Yes, they were."

"Tsukumo, I’m really glad we two are partners. You’re really the best I could’ve asked for."

I avert my eyes and sigh. Why is it so easy for him? How can he simply say it, as if it was the most natural thing? I want to be the same as him. So much.

"I am… glad, too", I say and smile but I feel like this is not enough yet I can’t say anything. It is so hard. I want to say more. I want to tell him that I’m grateful he is always there, that I like to be beside him, to fight with him and to laugh with him, that it makes me happy when he is around even though I can’t show it, that… he’s the best I could have asked for, too. It sounds so easy when he does that, so why can’t I…?

"I hope we’ll always be partners."

"Even if not, we will always be friends", I reply without a second thought and I am surprised about myself. And seemingly, he is, too. For a mere second, his eyes are wide but then he turns away and chuckles, his cheeks blushing.

"Sure, it actually goes without saying, right? Wasn’t it easier than you thought?"

A trap… or more, he reached out his hand to help me when I was in trouble. He had it planned, he knew before I would… It makes me laugh. It really is simple when you do it on impulse.

"Don’t force things. I know what you mean even if you don’t say it. That’s why we’re partners in the first place. We’re colleagues but we’re also friends and that’s what makes us a great team, don’t you think?"

I think about what I should reply but in the end I settle for a simple “Yes” because he knows I don’t talk much. He knows I’m not the same as him but he is also aware that I want to be like him and he helps me every time to get closer to my wish.

Yogi is my partner, but he is also my friend and he is the most precious and best companion, and I know that one day, even without his help, I will manage to tell him that.


End file.
